


Pumpkin Pie Dreams

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Gobblepot Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald and Jim eat pumpkin pie in bed and have some unpleasant dreams as a result
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Gobblepot Halloween 2020





	Pumpkin Pie Dreams

Pumpkin Pie Dreams.

Jim gazed out at the huge Harvest moon and it stared back at him, bright and brilliant.

It was beautiful.

Nothing like the dream he’d just experienced.

What a nightmare.

  
  


Pumpkin pie in bed, it had seemed like a great idea at the time. Oswald had said it would be a lovely Halloween treat, and Jim had readily agreed.

Especially when the dollops of cream and stray crumbs had ended up in some very unusual places....begging to be cleaned up, and only adding to the fun.

They had eaten, chuckled, and made love in such adventurous ways, Jim had never known such a creative bedmate as his cute little Penguin.

Where would he be without him?

Well, he’d just had a very unpleasant glimpse of that scenario.

It had felt so real!

“This begins and ends with you and me!”

Oswald’s face, full of anger and hatred, aiming his gun at his heart. Down by the river, on the docks - the very place where Jim had decided to spare him all that time ago.

Oswald had used very similar words the other day, but in such a different context.

“My life begins and ends with you and me, Jim,” he’d said softly, holding him close, letting him know just how important his police detective was to him, and how solid was their love. And Jim had held on tightly, knowing this was true, and hoping fervently that no-one and nothing would put them asunder. They were to be married soon, but not soon enough.

But in this dream - this total nightmare, Oswald had been about to shoot, his aim true, and his heart without mercy. 

And that wasn’t the worst of it.

Ozzy had ended up with Nygma. That was unthinkable. He couldn’t end up with the Riddler, of all people.

  
  


It was two days to their wedding.

He was haunted by the nightmare that was fresh in his mind.

He went back to bed, climbing inside carefully so as not to wake his sleeping Ozzy. He suddenly had to hold him, hold him close, so as not to let him escape his arms.

Oswald slept on, his softly tufted raven head still and peaceful. Jim kissed his forehead, whispered, “I love you Ozzy.”

He was so thankful that it had only been a dream. He knew if he’d shared it with his soulmate he would shrug it all off as ‘utter nonsense, my dear,” as he had before.

And he knew he was right. They were in love, and were going to be very happy.

Eventually, Oswald’s slumbering body soothed Jim to a dreamless sleep.

Some time later:

Oswald flinched awake, feeling sick, sweating and breathing hard.

What a disgusting, distressing dream. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry.

At least he hadn’t woken Jim. His fair tousled head lay still against the pillow, his breathing steady and regular.

His beloved Jim. 

He couldn't fathom what the hell had brought on that dream.

A pig man wielding a chopper, a boy’s life in danger….he’d been forced to eat ‘people pie’ to protect him.

Oswald gagged at the memory, he had been given no choice.

But worst of all had been Jim’s part in it.

He’d burst in like a bull in a china shop, and despite Oswald’s protests not to interfere, not to risk the life of the child, he had pushed him away roughly with a snarl.

“Get your hands off me!” he’d spat contemptuously.

Jim, disdainful and cruel. Jim, the man he was going to marry, the one he hoped to have kids with one day too, caring not for the safety of a young mute boy.

He looked round at the sleeping form next to him and sighed.

His beautiful Jim looked so adorable lying there, his fair hair tousled, his eyes closed, like he hadn’t got a care in the world.

He had talked about adopting a kid from the orphanage after they were married. Jim had been so happy and supportive about it.

Oswald was so relieved it had only been a dream.

There would be no more pumpkin pie at bedtime again!

  
  
  



End file.
